


Extraplanetary Take Out

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, PWP, Zero Gravity Sex, background mention of sheith because i don't want anyone who doesn't like sheith to enjoy this, because they're 69ing in 0g, but i added a comment about allura being alive and resting because fuq s8, please be gentle- author has never written explicit Femslash before, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: A rare opportunity presents itself as the war draws to a close and rebuilding the universe begins. It isn't the proper meal she'd meant to take Acxa for, but Veronica can't find it in herself to complain.





	Extraplanetary Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> A good beta is worth twice their weight in gold and I'm forever grateful to mine <3

Targets scattered in front of Veronica in a steady line, floating backwards or slightly to the side with every shot. Each shot nudged her farther away from them as she floated halfway up the training center’s curved wall. The lack of gravity added a more challenging element to her practice. She was no Kinkade, but she was getting better with every session. 

She didn't hear the hiss of the airlock on the ground far below. The pulse of her gun in her ear and the helmet on her head muffled the sound of the outer door opening. Her focus was entirely transfixed on the targets in front of her.

The hand on her shoulder made her jump just enough to lose the toehold she had on the table floating in front of her to stabilize her shots. Veronica’s gun drifted gently out of her grip and floated in front of her as she flailed to grab hold of the table again. She turned to see who had interrupted her training intending to give them an earful, but stopped short when she saw who it was. 

The airy breeze of Acxa's quiet laughter as she reached out to steady the weapon, making sure to keep it down range, had butterflies erupting in Veronica's stomach. It was rare to draw so much as a smile from the normally stoic woman, but Veronica did her best to do so as often as possible. Hearing her laugh was the rarest of treats.

“I think you dropped this,” Acxa teased, handing the gun back to Veronica with one of her illusive smiles. It lit up her eyes and made her sharp features seem softer. 

Veronica chuckled as she steadied herself back at her perch and took the weapon. “It's pretty dangerous to sneak up on a girl with a plasma rifle, you know.” 

Acxa's smile faded into a smirk. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Sweetness mixed elegantly with a tinge of haughtiness that Veronica had come to crave. 

When she’d first sought out Acxa’s company, she had been met with open hostility that had gradually faded into shy violet blushes. Veronica greatly prefered the confident, slightly cocky version she’d managed to unearth throughout weeks of courting, dismal though their ‘date’ options were. 

“It's fine. I was just really focused,” Veronica dismissed, shrugging off the residual embarrassment of being caught so unaware. “Anyway, what brings you to the training center?” 

Acxa's face took on a determined hardness as she stared into Veronica’s eyes. “I was looking for you, actually.” 

“Oh,” Veronica murmured, pulling her helmet off and balancing it carefully in front of the table so it wouldn’t go floating off with an accidental nudge. “Anything in particular or just lonely?” She tried for a flirty tone, but Acxa’s cold reception made her wonder if she’d lost her charm. 

Acxa cleared her throat and looked down range towards the targets. Her eyes seemed to glimmer with what Veronica assumed was appreciation and respect for the expert marksmanship. Acxa turned back toward her after a long, tense moment. 

“Voltron is gone,” Acxa started, her eyes roving Veronica’s face. “It will be some time before Allura recovers enough to activate the teludav to get us h- back to Earth.” 

Veronica’s brows furrowed slightly as Acxa seemed to mull things over in her mind. She wanted to interrupt, to ask her to get to the point, but something stayed her words. It might have been the crease in Acxa’s forehead, the focused way she was staring at Veronica’s shoulder instead of her eyes, or a thousand other small things in her rigid posture; it didn’t matter, Veronica would wait for her. She knew that Acxa was well worth waiting for. 

“There’s a lot of work still to be done, so many splinter factions of Galra yet to be brought to heel, to say nothing of pirates.” She stared down at the floor a long way below them as they drifted slowly towards the center of the room. 

“I know, I thought Haggar would be the end of it but,” Veronica shook her head. They both knew it was only the beginning. Once they got back to Earth there would be an endless list of things to be done, for years if not longer. It was a bittersweet thought. 

“Did you mean what you said,” Acxa said suddenly, drawing Veronica from her musing. “About after the war?” 

It took Veronica a moment to remember exactly what Acxa meant, but as soon as he did her heart sped up in her chest. “Of course. I still plan on taking you on a real date when we get to Earth. No cafeteria food involved. Somewhere nice.” The memory wasn’t exactly a fond one, fraught with warning sirens and blazing red lights during an especially harrowing battle. Veronica hadn’t been sure either of them would make it out alive, but her only regret was that her confession hadn’t been more romantic. 

“I don’t want you to take me anywhere.” Acxa’s curt reply had Veronica’s heart skipping in her chest. 

Had she misread the situation so badly? Surely all of the flirting and the late nights training and the meals tucked away in unused briefing rooms hadn’t been strictly platonic.

Acxa shook her head, as she watched Veronica’s face fall. “I do want that, but it’s not necessary. We’re safe and we’re here,” she corrected, pulling herself along the drifting table closer to Veronica. “You can have me here.” 

Their breaths mingled in the recycled training center air, noses almost touching. Veronica double checked the safety on her weapon and pushed it into the table, adding the slightest spin to their drift. She closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together finally after weeks of maddening longing. 

Acxa was tentative at first, content enough for a chaste brush of lips as they clutched at each other, still spinning in the center of the room. Veronica pulled her closer, until their bodies were flush. She cursed under her breath as her glasses pushed into the bridge of her nose, pulling away only far enough to tear them from her face and send them careening the opposite direction before hungrily diving back in to deepen their kiss. 

Acxa chuckled and pulled away. “I appreciate your eagerness, but perhaps we’d better collect those,” she nodded towards the rapidly retreating glasses, “and head back to my quarters?” 

Veronica smirked at the slightly blurry woman in front of her. “Ship’s on night crew. No one will be here for hours except maybe Keith,” she trailed off playfully. 

Acxa tightened her grip and her eyes glinted mischievously. “I think he’ll be thoroughly preoccupied if our esteemed Captain isn’t on the bridge.” Her voice matched Veronica’s light tone, though her eyes still drifted back towards the airlock door. 

“It’ll be a hell of a story for the grandkids,” Veronica tempted, eyebrows bouncing even as her cheeks flushed as she cupped Acxa’s chin. 

Acxa answered wordlessly, leaning back in to capture her still smirking lips. Their teeth clacked gently as they laughed through the kiss. Soon enough, mirth retreated and left only desire in its wake. As their mouths moved against each other, their hands roved over the smooth material of their flight suits. 

Veronica’s tentative foothold on the table slipped as she wrapped her leg around Acxa’s thigh, pressing them even closer. Their gentle spin grew faster as they floated away from their anchor, saved from slamming into a wall only by Acxa’s quick grasp of a handhold, slowing them in an arc until they bumped softly against the metal. 

A quiet laugh distracted them only for a moment as the stability of a wall at Acxa’s back finally gave Veronica the opening she’d been growing desperate for. Her hands moved swiftly to the zipper of Acxa’s suit, sliding it all the way down past the small of her back with one smooth motion. 

Their tangled legs and Acxa’s grip on the handle kept them bouncing in place as Veronica pulled one arm free. Acxa flipped their positions with a well-placed tug, quickly switching hands to free herself of the suit from the waist up. 

Veronica wasted no time latching herself to Acxa’s midsection and pressing biting kisses into her neck and along her violet-flushed collarbone. She was a stunning sight, chest heaving with labored breaths and eyes half-lidded. A quiet gasp escaped her kiss-swollen lips as Veronica gripped the bar and tugged her fluttering clothing farther down her thighs. 

Acxa pressed her further into the wall as Veronica’s hand slipped free and her mouth left a wet trail down her chest and stomach, leaving rings of darker purple strewn across the space-paled lavender flesh. Her teeth scraped gently across Acxa’s hip bone as she reached down to tug off Acxa's boots and the rest of her clothing. They drifted through the room, long forgotten the moment Veronica's fingers released them.

They immediately sought out the smooth expanse of skin laid bare in front of her. Every sigh and groan Veronica drew from Acxa’s lips fueled the need coiling in her gut. She sucked bruises into the quivering thighs pinning her to the wall and keeping her from floating off. 

Her own impatience drew Veronica’s wandering mouth between those splayed legs far faster than she’d intended to give up on her teasing. The sweet scent of desire grew ever stronger as her nose brushed the silken hair and she flattened her tongue, licking in broad slow strokes while Acxa shuddered around her. 

“Ver… Veronica,” Acxa groaned, threading her free hand into Veronica’s hair. Her hips jutted forward, grinding against Veronica’s face in a stilted rhythm. 

Veronica’s hands gripped hard at Acxa’s hips, digging into tight muscles and holding her head in place for Acxa to take what she wanted. She could feel her own flight suit growing sticky and uncomfortable with sweat and need, but the thought of moving even an inch seemed unfathomable as the moans above her grew louder and more frequent. 

Her jaw was verging on soreness when Acxa cried out, squeezing her thighs together around Veronica’s head. The pressure made her dizzy for a moment, but soon Acxa relented, relaxing her grip and pushing herself forward to rest her forehead against the cool wall. 

Veronica looked up from where she floated, fingers still digging into Acxa’s hips. She loosened her grip and dragged herself up Acxa’s body much more languidly than she’d descended, working her way up to Acxa’s lips with her own just as her eyes were fluttering open. 

Veronica smiled fondly at the contented sigh Acxa exhaled. Acxa returned the soft smile and reached around Veronica's back to unzip her suit without a word. Veronica stopped her with a gentle hand as she started to lower herself along the same path Veronica had just taken.

“I have an idea,” Veronica said with a teasing grin. “If you're up for it.” 

Acxa huffed, carefully sliding back up the wall so they were eye to eye. “Of course I am.” Her challenging glare offered no malice, only keen interest. 

With a quick kiss, Veronica let go of her hold on the bar, using it to twist herself around so she could grab onto Acxa's ankles. Acxa gasped, holding her other hand out to steady them against the curved wall as they swayed. 

“Might as well take advantage of the zero g, right?” Veronica looked over her shoulder with a smirk as she wiggled out of the rest of her clothing. 

Acxa's smile was blinding, Veronica could tell even without her glasses. “Have I told you that you're brilliant lately?” She murmured, pressing a kiss to Veronica's calf. 

“Not in the last five minutes or so,” Veronica teased, using Acxa's long legs to pull herself backwards up her body. 

Acxa used her free hand to help guide Veronica's path, letting her lips drag across the heated skin as she moved herself to bracket Acxa's head with her thighs. “Well you are,” she punctuated with another kiss to Veronica's inner thigh. “As brilliant as you are gorgeous.”

Veronica hummed affectionately at the praise. “What can I say? When you're right, you're ah-” Acxa cut her off with an expertly timed and placed swipe of her tongue. “Yeah, ok,” she groaned breathlessly. 

Veronica basked in the feeling of Acxa's tongue laving over her for a long moment, holding onto Acxa's legs and trying to remember how to breathe. Resisting the urge to cant her hips wildly in time with Acxa's movements, Veronica focused her pleasured-dampened mind as much as she could on returning the favor. 

Acxa was still slick from their first round and yielded easily to Veronica's probing finger. She paused and rested her head against Veronica's thigh, gasping softly in time with Veronica's thrusts. 

“That's not fair,” she all but whimpered. “If I let go we'll float off and hit something.” 

Veronica hummed in mock thoughtfulness, mouth too occupied otherwise to respond with words. Acxa grunted, glancing at the bar and quickly looping her arm through it to the elbow. She grabbed hold of Veronica's thigh to steady her, spreading her legs a bit wider. 

Veronica felt a single long finger slide up and down, teasing her entrance for a moment before sliding inside. She groaned and turned her head to the side as Acxa worked it in and out in a steady rhythm. “Guess I'm not the only genius here after all,” she panted, giving in to the urge to rock against Acxa's hand and mouth. Acxa's only response to her pithy comment was to slip another digit inside.

Their moans were muffled by each other's bodies as their pace built ever more steadily towards frantic. Veronica's wrist and jaw ached from the repetitive motions, but the slight twinge of pain only added to the blissful feeling of Acxa all around her. She could hold a few more minutes, and she was sure that was all it would take. 

Pleasure burned inside of her as Acxa licked and sucked at her with a hunger. Her mind was hazing over, a slow static crackling in her brain where higher functions should have gone. Veronica pressed her hips into Acxa's waiting mouth and drilling fingers, grinding against them as she chased her impending release. 

The wild movements made them bounce around, jarring them along the wall. Veronica couldn't find it in herself to care as her back thudded against the metall. She wondered in a vague, far away fashion how they'd gotten spun around so completely without her having noticed in the slightest. Acxa didn't give her long to ponder, crooking her fingers even as they moved and sending her crashing over the edge. 

Veronica's legs shivered and jumped as she came with a cry that might have been Acxa's name, though she couldn't be sure. The thighs around her head clenched again briefly as she gasped and tried to catch her breath before releasing again. 

They floated together, holding tight to each other's legs as they gasped for breath. After a few moments, Acxa reached down for Veronica's arm, gently pulling her up and twisting her so their lips could meet in a slow, easy kiss. 

Veronica could taste herself on Acxa's lips and the feeling was intoxicating. “I love you,” she murmured against Acxa's lips. 

She felt Acxa grin against her mouth before kissing her again. She pulled away slightly to look into Veronica's eyes. “I love you too,” she replied, tucking a loose strand of Veronica's thoroughly mussed hair behind her ear. 

They held each other for a long moment, just breathing and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each other's embrace. Veronica finally sighed contentedly, preparing to speak. 

“Let's find all our stuff and get out of here,” she suggested with a yawn. 

Acxa smiled at her and kissed her nose. “Race you.” Her smile quickly faded into smirk at Veronica's confused and tired expression. 

Veronica let out an indignant squawk as Acxa shoved her lightly away from the wall and bounded off of it with a hard push towards her clothing drifting on the other side of the room. Veronica shook her head fondly as she watched the slightly blurry form rocket away from her before following. 


End file.
